Gothic Love
by SouthParkRules642
Summary: What if Kyle had another brother and he was goth? He also hung out with the goth kids and had a crush on Dylan (Red Goth ). And his name is Kaname Brofloski! Yaoi, Red Goth x OC. I do not own South Park!


Gothic Love

I am very sorry, but I am not going to continue my other stories! It's...It's just that I have lost interest in **Lost Love Love **** and ****FemIchigo Story****. I have become addicted to SOUTH PARK! South Park is awesome! So I came up with this story when I was... spacing off during class...he he he. I just love Kaname! He is Kyle's and Ike's adopted brother! Enjoy!**

**Info**

**Name:** Kaname Brofloski

**Gender: **Male

**Eyes: **Reddish-Violet

**Hair: **Black with red highlights

**Hair length: **To the waist

**Shirt:**

**Pants: **

**Collar: **

**Height: **5.3 Ft.

**Age: **16

**Personality: **Apathetic, kind, good with animals, loves swords, has a sweet tooth, and feminine.

**Crush: **Dylan ( Red Goth )

**People who have a crush on Kaname:** Dylan, Craig, and Ike

**Blood Relatives: **Mom ( Dead ), Dad ( Dead )

**Class:** Billionaire

**Likes:** His friends, gothic music, graveyards, night, dark, Dylan, Yuki ( His snow whit bunny ), coffee, drawing, making poems, horror movies, and cooking

**Dislikes:** conformists, the sun, asking for help, waiting for coffee, and pink

**Group: **The Goth kids**- **Ethan ( Tall Goth ), Dylan ( Red Goth ), Georgie ( Kindergoth ), Henrietta

**Type: **Goth

**People who find Kaname attractive: **Dylan, Craig, Ike, Kenny, Mr. Garrison, Stan, Tweek, and Clyde.

**Favorite movie:** Child's Play 2

**Relationships**

**Dylan: **They have known each other for 13 years. Kaname has loved Dylan since fifth grade and Dylan has loves Kaname since fourth grade. They do not know about each others crushes.

**Ethan: ** They have known each other for 13 years. Ethan is the leader of their group. Ethan thinks of Kaname as a brother and vice versa. They also live about three houses from each other.

**Georgie: **They have known each other for 9 years. Georgie admires Kaname and thinks of him as a older brother. Kaname thinks of Georgie as a little brother.

**Henrietta:** Known each other for 13 years. They think of each other as sisters and tell each other almost every thing.

**Kyle:** Kyle has known Kaname for his whole life. Kaname is his adopted brother. Kyle is older by eight months and has a brother complex. Kaname admires Kyle's stubbornness. When younger, Kaname would follow Kyle every were.

**Kenny:** Known each other for 13 years. Kenny works for Kaname. Kaname pays Kenny $100 every Friday for walking his golden retriever, Souta, every day. Kaname uses this as an excuse to help his poor friends money problems.

**Stan:** Known each other for 13 years. Stan goes to Kaname when he is stuck on his homework. Kaname also teaches Stan how to fight, since he is a black belt in karate.

**Cartman:** Known each other for 13 years. They are neutral towards to each other.

**Craig:** Known each other for 13 years. Craig has loved Kaname since eighth grade. Ever since then Craig has been trying to win over Kaname. Kaname just thinks Craig is a very nice person.

**Wendy:** Known each other for 13 years. Wendy does not like Kaname, because he looks more feminine than her. Kaname thinks she is a conformists and wears way too much pink.

**Bebe:** Same as Wendy.

**Tweek:** Known each other for 13 years. Tweek looks up to Kaname so much he says to himself "What would Kaname do" when some thing happens. He also thinks of Kaname every 20 minutes. Kaname thinks Tweek's quirks are cute.

**Clyde: **Known each other for 13 years. Kaname tutors Clyde in math and science every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and sometimes Saturday.

**Mr. Garrison: **Mr. Garrison favors Kaname over every one else and thinks Kaname could never do anything wrong. And when he does, Mr. Garrison thinks he has a good reason behind it. When Kaname gets a answer wrong, Mr. Garrison always says he right. When one of his students do something wrong, Mr. Garrison always says "Won't you be more like Kaname".

**Background**

His birth parents died when he was a month old, so the Brofloskis took him in. He loves his family very much and looks up to Kyle. Sheila thinks of him as her own child, so does Gerald. When Kaname became goth, Sheila disapproved and tried to stop him. But she soon learned to accept that this is who he is.

**Bedroom: ** /gothic-style-bedrooms-ideas-and-trends/high-impact-black-wall-bedroom/

**Bathroom: ** /bathroom-designs-for-small-bathrooms/black-rose-bathroom-gothic-ideas/


End file.
